Ma Nuvenin
by Playful Light
Summary: F/warrior Hawke and Merrill share a not so quiet night at home together and Hawke takes a chance to try something new. Lady Sex and Fluff


If I owned any of Dragon Age the 3rd would be out already and this story would have happened in game. Sadly, I don't own it.

The hearth fire was deliciously warm after wandering the cold Hightown streets in autumn. Hawke nestled deeper into her oversized chair in front of the fire and sipped her tea. She gave a contented sigh: nothing could be better than this.

A thin shadow fell across her as Merrill rounded the chair. "Hawke, I'm cold too. Would you share?"

Hawke grinned as she put down her tea and opened her blanket to the elf. "I would love to share, my dearest."

Merrill gracefully slipped on to the large human woman's lap, snuggling in to her chest as Hawke wrapped her arms and the blanket around her.

"Ma serannas, Hawke. I thought I would freeze to death on those icy cobbles. Though probably not, maybe just get frostbite on my toes. I wonder if frost-bitten toes just fall off if they get to cold..."

Hawke smiled as the elf continued to ramble. It was one of her favorite things to do, cuddle with her lover and listen to the elf talk endlessly in her smooth elvish accent. Though with the house empty, maybe she could convince Merrill to do one of her favorite things to do with her lover...

"Merrill? I know of some other ways to warm you up..."

She lifted Merrill's face gently from her chest with her finger tips and placed a loving kiss on her lips.

"Oh." Was all Merrill seemed able to say. Hawke's lips began a slow, sensual trip down to the elf's throat. Once there, she began to suck and bite in the way she knew would drive Merrill crazy, and by the moans coming from her, she was doing it right. Merrill's hands did not remain idle for long: she used them to slip the human woman's dressing robe open and nudge her way in to cup her breasts. Hawke gasped as the small hands kneaded her flesh and pulled Merrill in such a way that the elf was straddling her lap.

" Ma vhenan, I'm quite warm now, maybe we should remove some of these layers to cool down."

The innocence in Merrill's voice sent fire to the pit of Hawke's belly. She idly wondered if Merrill knew how sexy she was-she doubted it.

Hawke stretched up to again kiss her beloved elf as her hands pulled at the belt of her tunic. Her hands flowed over the alabaster skin as it was exposed.

"I think now would be the time to move this up to the bedroom, don't you think, my little sparrow?" Hawke whispered seductively before licking her ear. Merrill shivered."Sparrow?"

"Yes"Hawke's grin turned predatory. "Because this 'hawk' wants to devour you." Hawke bit gently on the small elf's neck to emphasized her point. Merrill let out a delighted "Oh!"

Hawke couldn't wait anymore. She lifted the beautiful, naked elf as she rose from the chair and made her way up the stairs with the elf wrapped tightly around her. When they entered the bedroom, Hawke gently deposited the elf on the large bed.

"Don't go anywhere my love, there is something I wish to show you." With Merrill's confused gaze following her, Hawke slipped behind the changing screen in the corner of the room. After several silent minutes passed, Merrill curiosity was becoming unbearable. She slipped off the bed and began slowly walking toward the screen. "Hawke?"

"Sorry, had to make sure I wore it right." Hawke nervously apologized as she stepped from around the screen for Merrill's inspection.

Merrill gawked at the appendage jutting from between her female lover's legs in naïve, wide-eyed fascination. It was long and thin, resembling an elven male's anatomy.(at least, that's what she thought they looked like, she'd only seen them in books and small glimpses in the swimming holes of the clan) It didn't seem to be attached to Hawke in any way that the elf could see.

"Hawke? What is it?" Merrill couldn't help her natural curiosity as it was, but she was especially wondering at why Hawke had to show her this at this particular moment.

Hawke gave an uncomfortable cough and rubbed anxiously at the back of her neck. "I don't quite know what it's called. I found it in the Antivan section of the market the other day." She gave a self-deprecating smirk. "I needed some time to work up the courage to present it to you."

Merrill took a step closer, cocking her head in her usual way when she was puzzling something out.

"Why would you need to work up your courage? Is it embarrassing? Is it suppose to be some new fashion or a piece of jewelry? It can't be that can it?that's a rather hidden place to wear something, no one would see it, unless you cut a whole in your clothes and that would look rather silly-"

Hawke's booming laughter interrupted the babbling elf. "No, no, no, my Love, nothing like that." Hawke moved forward, if only a little awkwardly, to reach for her beloved's face, a loving smile gracing her features as she continued. "it is a...'device' that I wear that will allow me to make love to you as...a man would." Hawke's face had begun to glow red with her embarrassment.

Merrill's face scrunched back into her cute, typical look of confusion. "But Hawke, we're women, don't we always make love as women do? What would be different that a man would do to a woman? Isn't it all making love? I've never loved a man, do you think I'm missing something?"

Hawke's face had grown serious. "The question is Merrill, do you think that you might be missing something? I am your first lover. You've never been with a man and I sometimes wonder..." She visibly gulped and looked away "if I took advantage."

The small elf stared for a moment at the tall human. She didn't seem able to comprehend her lover's insecurity. "Hawke, how could you possibly say that?" Merrill shifted closer to Hawke, pulling so close that the appendage slid up against her belly as her breasts came into contact with Hawke's. The human woman gasped at the contact. Merrill smiled shyly and slipped her hands around the human's neck.

"I thought I was the babbling idiot that fell in love with the charming human warrior and clumsily kissed her after I did some rather stupid things."

Hawke slipped her hands around the elf's waist to pull her tight against her, a groan following her actions. "I do remember clearly that you kissed me first. I also remember you confessing your love to me rather abruptly. Don't The People mate for life?"

Merrill pulled at the humans neck to make her crouch to catch her lips in a sweet kiss. "Yes...we do."

Hawke could take it no longer. She lifted the elf easily into her arms and carried her to the bed. She laid her down carefully as she devoured her mouth, and covered her with her own larger body. She couldn't help but position the appendage at her lover's entrance between her thighs."Merrill, will you do this?"

The small elf smiled lovingly, if not a bit breathlessly, up at her partner. "I'd do anything for you Hawke. I don't understand why this is so important but I trust you."

Hawke unexpectedly grabbed for Merrill's hand and placed it between her legs, where the appendage was held in place. She felt that it was curved, the other end disappearing into her lover's depths. Hawke took a sharp intake of breath. "It's no longer important love, but I have had this in place for so long that I may die if I don't make love to you. I will enjoy this as much as you."

Merrill blushed. "Oh. That seems fair..." The small elf trailed off as Hawke's hips started to gently push forward, the head of the appendage slipping inside her. A gasp escaped her and her legs instinctually wrapped around her lover's waist. When Hawke was all the way inside of her lover, she stilled to allow her to adjust.

"Are you comfortable my love?"

Merrill's eyes had slipped closed at some point, but now they opened to stare lovingly at the human woman, emerald-green eyes into cobalt blue. She placed the palm of her hand between Hawke's breasts, just over her heart. "Always when I'm with you ma vhenan."

Hawke returned the gesture, placing her large hand between the elf's small soft breasts just over her heart. "You are the one bright light in my life my love. I am forever thanking the Maker and the Creators that they gave me you." She closed the distance between them and captured Merrill's lips in a searing kiss.

After a few moments Hawke's hand moved from between the Dalish's breasts to cupping one, her fingers teasing a nipple as her hips began to move. A gasp of pleasure escaped the small elf's lips through their kiss.

They quickly found a comfortable rhythm together, Merrill's hips eagerly pushing back into Hawke's thrusts.

"Ma vhenan, please, faster..." Merrill gasped into Hawke's ear as her fingers tangled in short brown hair.

Hawke groaned in pleasure to hear her lover plead for more of her. It was exactly what she had fantasized about all those years ago, alone in her bunk in her uncle's house. She had thought it shameful then, to dream of the lovely young Dalish girl in such a way. Hawke had thought there was no chance the proud little elf could possibly fall in love with a human: she was so grateful she was wrong.

Hawke's hips began to buck faster as requested, her lips closing over a pointed ear before she whispered "Ma nuvenin, ma arla."

Merrill's body suddenly went rigid, her legs and arms pulling Hawke as close as possible in a surprising vice-like grip as she let out a scream of pure ecstasy. The elf's strong reaction to her own orgasm spurred Hawke's release, her hips pushing her own mons hard against Merrill. There were minutes of uncoordinated thrusts and jerks accompanied by moans and heavy breathing from the both of them until the aftershock subsided.

Hawke rested the majority of her weight on her elbows and knees as she lay on top of her lover, breathing in her scent in the afterglow of their lovemaking. She smelled of spring and woods, potion ingredients and sex. In a word, she smelled incredible.

Merrill smiled her most beautiful smile up at the love of her life. "You're Elvhen is improving Hawke. It's very good."

Hawke grinned down at her. She knew that was an understatement. She had been studying what little of The People she could find, listening to every story Merrill ever told, trying to absorb every detail of the people Merrill would go to such lengths to protect. It was the first time she had used that pet name on her beloved, and she knew it was not strictly an elven term of affection, but it was an apt description. Merrill was her home: her only home. With her mother gone, the house they slept in was just that: a house.

"Mmmmm, thank you." Was all Hawke could say to her elven lover.

She slid to her right, pulling the appendage from them both to toss to the floor as she pulled the small elf into her side. Sleepily, she threw a leg over her beloved. "So what do you think?"

Merrill snuggled deeper into her lover. "Mmmm, it was nice...but if you're asking if it was better than normal, I would say no."

Hawke let out a sigh of relief. "Really? Me too. Can't say I wouldn't mind doing it this way sometimes though. When we're in the mood." Hawke sighed contentedly, and with nothing left to bother her mind, she fell asleep.

Merrill took a moment to watch her sated lover slumber.

"Dareth shiral to the Fade ma vhenan. Be safe always."

Dareth shiral - safe journey

ma vhenan - my heart

ma nuvenin - as you wish

ma serannas - my thanks

And yes, that 'appendage does in fact exist. look for it on google if you like :)


End file.
